Lois & Clark
by DaringDEP
Summary: Another busy day at the Daily Planet. Another afternoon where Clark goes missing. And yet another day where Lois over reacts. What could possibly go wrong?


**Hey Everyone. This is a very short fanfiction about my favorite comic book couple...Lois & Clark. I do not own the characters...I just love them and humbly put them in this fanfiction. I hope I did Lois justice. She is pretty much my favorite character of all time. Enjoy and please review :D Dare**

Lois & Clark

by Dare

"Kent!" a flustered and breathless Lois Lane yelled while searching the explosive newsroom "Clark Kent, where the hell are you?"

"I'm right here Miss. Lane" called a familiar voice

Lois turned and saw her 'partner in crime' the dorky Clark Kent. He was a tall innocent farm boy who traveled all the way to Metropolis to become a reporter. How Lois got stuck with the clumsy four-eyes she would never know. Especially considering he always seemed to disappear.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lois shouted "I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes!"

"Yeah, I can see that Lois" Clark replied showing his devilishly handsome smile "What is the emergency?"

"Perry called for an immediate staff meeting" Lois explained

"Staff meeting" Kent looked confused "About what?"

"About what!" Lois nearly screamed " about this new high flying, super-strong hero! That's what the meeting is about. I swear Kent for a reporter you are not very observant"

"What has he done recently that would attract this much press?" Clark asked sounding surprised

"Well aside from saving me" Lois reasoned seeming very defensive for a man she literally just met "He saved 5 people in a burning building before the firemen could even get there! And do you know what else?"

"No and nor do I care" Clark replied "But it seems I am going to find out anyway"

This was invitation enough for Lois to explain the juicy gossip she just received.

"Well, rumor has it that this man can't be killed"

"What?" Clarks shock was actually genuine, he did not believe that the people would realize so soon that he was indestructible. "What do you mean he can't be killed?"

"According to these whit nesses" Lois then showed Clark pictures of the victims from the fire "there were no burns on his body and yet he was right in the middle of the fire. Clark this man could go to the core of the sun and not be affected by it"

"Unless the sun actually fueled his powers" Clark said before realizing the mistake he had made

"Yeah, I guess that could be a possibility Kent" luckily Lois only thought it was a bright suggestion "You know Kent for being an annoying moron, you're pretty smart and have some good insight. I think you're right about the whole sun enhancing powers possibility. It would make a whole lot more sense if this guy was just some superhuman than someone who gets a kick out of dressing up in a costume and saving people. He most certainly isn't your average Joe or plain Jane like you and me"

"Lois" Clark then grabbed her hand and pulled Lois in much closer than she ever though she could handle and as much as she wanted to pull away she realized that she enjoyed being close to Clark "you are anything but plain"

"Awww" Lois said while playfully punching Clark in the arm. She was surprised to realize that her fist had a small twinge of pain. Who knew farm boy Kent was so sturdy? "Thanks Kent. But, seriously Perry is going to have both our heads on a silver platter if we do not head over to the conference room right now!"

Lois then started pushing Clark out the newsroom and toward the crowded conference room. Most of the Daily Planet's employees where already seated at the table with Perry White, the editor and chief of the Daily Planet, at the head of the table. With, as usual, a sour expression on his face. Clark and Lois tried their best to not stand out as they quietly entered the conference room, considering they were the last ones to enter the meeting.

"Well" called a raspy old voice "glad to see you two could finally join us Lois and Clark. Why don't you two have a seat?"

"Yes chief" was all the two could say as they found two seats that were in close proximity to Perry. As Lois took her seat next to Clark she realized at that moment that she would never have her own career. She would always be matched with her clumsy, goofy, dorky partner. To be forever known as Lois and Clark.


End file.
